thelionkingfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Uncle Max Gets Tickled Again
Uncle Max Gets Tickled Again is a fan-fiction story by MarioFan65. This story is a sequel to Uncle Max gets a Tickle Torment. It was released on August 3, 2016‎. Characters *Uncle Max *Ma *Timon *Pumbaa *Mody *Dacey Transcript (One day at the Jungle Oasis, Timon, Ma and Uncle Max are at their home in the camp site) *Uncle Max: Ah, what a sweet day in the jungle. *Timon: Hello Uncle Max. *Uncle Max: What? Timon? Dare to scare me? *Timon: No. I didn't scare you off. I need a little favor. *Uncle Max: A little favor of something. Anything you need? *Timon: A tickle torment! *Uncle Max: A tickle torment? Not again. *fell down* *Timon: Get up Uncle Max, it's really serious. *Uncle Max: Why are you telling me to do a tickle torment test? I'm not taking it again from last time. *Timon: Come on, Mody and Dacey wants to see you. *Uncle Max: See me for what? *Timon: Let's just go. My friends are waiting for me. Even Pumbaa is waiting for me too as well. *Uncle Max: Fine. What's so ever. *Ma: Good luck boys. (At Mody and Dacey's cave home) *Pumbaa: Ah, hello Uncle Max. *Uncle Max: Pumbaa. *Mody: Well hello there. *Dacey: Ready for more fun of tickle test? *Uncle Max: No. It's too boring. No one want to take a tickle torment test. *Mody: Come on man. We always want to play with you. *Dacey: Just have some fun and chill out. *Uncle Max: I don't even consider of playing with others. *Timon: Uncle Max: You gotta stick with the basics. It's not gonna bite you. *Uncle Max: Be quiet! You know what happen from last time. I'm not even doing it again. *Timon: Oh come on. *Pumbaa: You got to be kidding me. *Mody: Yeah. Such a waste of time. *Dacey: You have a problem with that? *Uncle Max: No. Just leave me alone and get this over with. *Timon: But...but....i? *Uncle Max: No need to ask. *Mody: Come back. *Dacey: Oh my lord, he just left. *Mody: Never knew when a meerkat's uncle would start to leave. *Timon: Aw man. I gotta go talk to him. (In the jungle path, Uncle Max is walking by himself as Timon show up to him) *Timon: Uncle Max, you can't do this. *Uncle Max: What do you want and why are you following me? *Timon: Don't you want a tickle torment again like last time? *Uncle Max: I said No! Never ever again. Goodbye for now. I need to take a deep walk. *Timon: Come on. *Uncle Max: Ahh, forget it. *Timon: Really? *Uncle Max: Nope. *Timon: Oh no, what i am going to do? (Back at Mody and Dacey's Cave Home) *Pumbaa: Does anyone want to drink a smoothie? *Mody: Sure. I'll be hungry to drink one. *Dacey: Early to catch the grub. *Pumbaa: I'll make some. *Mody: Yay. I love to have a drink of those. *Dacey: Taste delicious. *Timon: *came back* Guys...guys....guys. *Pumbaa: What's wrong Timon? *Timon: Uncle Max left. Now i have no family to go. *Mody: Don't worry Timon, just sit with us. *Dacey: Let's have some smoothie together. *Timon: Yeah. It's easy to take a break after your family feelings. *Pumbaa: I'll get the smoothies ready. *Mody: Go make them Pumbaa and add some fruit! *Pumbaa: Hakuna Matata. *Dacey: *sit on the rock sofa* Ah, let's chill out and relax. *Timon: *sit on the rock sofa* Whatever. *Mody: *sit on the rock sofa* Do you have something to say? *Timon: No. I'm a bit upset right now. *Mody: Don't worry, be happy. *Dacey: Mody, leave him alone. *Mody: Fine. I won't touch him or anything. *Pumbaa: The smoothies are ready. *Mody: That fast? *Pumbaa: Yes. I smoosh the strawberries and watermelon to make a delicious drink for everyone. *Timon: Let's go grab some. *Pumbaa: Drinks for everyone. (Timon, Mody, Dacey and Pumbaa drink some smoothie at the sofa) *Timon: Taste good. *Mody: Ah, fresh in the levels of strawberry. *Dacey: Not bad. *Pumbaa: Much freshing. *Timon: I like this smoothie. It has strawberries and watermelon in it. *Pumbaa: That's all i made. *Timon: Best smoothie i've ever tasted. *Mody: I love it more than grape smoothie. *Dacey: Come on, grape smoothie is not that bad. *Mody: It's just a opinion, okay? *Dacey: What express your opinion for something. *Mody: I didn't say to express your opinion. *Timon: Hey guys, i got a better idea. *Mody: Huh? *Dacey: Say it again. *Timon: We got a very ticklish idea. *Pumbaa: Oh, it's one of your ideas again. *Timon: We need to set up a plan to capture Uncle Max and give him a little tickle test once again. *Mody: Whoa. *Dacey: Easy there, we're going to capture your uncle? *Timon: Yeah. So who's with me? *Pumbaa: You're not taking it seriously. *Mody; Are you sure? *Timon: Yes. We are going to need some vines. (Meanwhile, Uncle Max is sitting on the rock, eating a apple) *Uncle Max: Silly Timon. Why hasn't he learned his lesson yet? (Timon, Mody, Dacey and Pumbaa are in the top of the tree branches) *Timon: Okay guys, i set the traps for Uncle Max. *Mody: Oh boy, he's gonna get it. *Dacey: We better give him a second attempt of a tickle torture. *Pumbaa: Man, these tree branches are making me stick. *Timon: Pumbaa, it's just a tree branch. Just be gentle and stay still. *Pumbaa: I have a really bad feeling. *Timon: Oh my gosh, why do we have to go over through this again? *Pumbaa: My feet is wiggly. *Timon: No it's not. Just walk like you're going to pass the big tree. *Pumbaa: Walk on the branch, walk on the branch. *Mody: Keep moving forward. You're going to make us fall. *Pumbaa: *grab on the tree branch* No i'm not! *Timon: *stand with Mody and Dacey* Whoa. *Uncle Max: *look around* Huh? *doesn't care and still eat his apple* *Timon: Are you okay? *Pumbaa: Yes i am fine. *Timon: Now get going before Uncle Max caught us all up there. *Pumbaa: Okay, i'll keep moving. *Mody: Go set the vines up. *Dacey: You got it. *Timon: Come along Pumbaa. There's no need to be scared. *Pumbaa: There's no need to be scared, got it. *Mody: Okay. Now we're in Plan B. *Dacey: I'll get these vines going in no time. *Timon: Now set up a trap for him. *Mody: You got it. *Dacey: We'll get these vines going. *Mody: Plan B is turning out good. (The traps are being set up for Uncle Max) *Uncle Max: *finish eating his apple* I feel so much better. I'm going to take a walk for now. (Timon, Mody, Dacey and Pumbaa set the trap ready for Uncle Max) *Timon: Oh boy, he's going to step on the vine. *Mody: It going to work, it going to work. (Uncle Max step on the trap as the vines caught him, tying him up with vines on the hands, feet, tail and head) *Uncle Max: Ahh! What kind of trap is that?! *Timon: He he he, we caught him. *Mody: Now let's go down. (Timon, Mody, Dacey and Pumbaa get down from the tree to see Uncle Max) *Timon: Well hello there to you uncle. *Uncle Max: Timon! You were behind this all along. *Timon: That's right. *Mody: Look like we need a little tickle torture on you. *Uncle Max: What? No. I'm not getting one again like last time. *Dacey: Of course you do. You look ticklish to me. *Uncle Max: No i'm not. Now get me off this trap this instance. *Timon: What do you say? Eh? *Uncle Max: Un-tie me right now! *Timon: Okay. But we got something special for you. *Uncle Max: Don't even think about it. *Timon: Mody and Dacey, now. *Mody and Dacey: *use the sticks to tickle Uncle Max's belly* *Uncle Max: *giggle* Stop, just stop. *Mody: It's not working. *Timon: Get something better to make him laugh more. *Pumbaa: We're on our way. *Uncle Max: No, no! Never again. *Pumbaa: I got the big leafs. *Timon: Over here. *Uncle Max: Oh no, don't bring it closer. *Pumbaa: *use the big leaf to tickle Uncle Max* *Uncle Max: Ha ha ha. That's tickle. *Timon: More. *Pumbaa: Okay. *tickle Uncle Mac again with the big leaf* *Uncle Max: *laugh* *Timon: Laugh Uncle Max. Laugh all you want. *Uncle Max: *laugh* *Timon: Way to go off Uncle Max. *Uncle Max: Ha ha ha. That is very funny. Very funny. *Timon: It's really working. *Pumbaa: He's getting a really good laugh. *Timon: We need more things to tickle Max. *Mody: I'll get some more. *Dacey: Coming right up. *Mody: *grab the stick* The stick should do it. *Timon: Go tickle him in the belly. *Mody: Alright. *tickle Uncle Max's belly with the stick* *Uncle Max: *laugh hard with the stick tickling his belly* *Timon: This is perfect. *Mody: I'll bring in a better one for him. *Dacey: Ooh, go pick something from that log. *Mody: *grab three grubs on the log* *Timon: You're bringing grubs? *Mody: Yeah. They will get a good tickle test on him. *Timon: Put it to his belly. *Mody: *put the three grubs on Uncle Max's belly, tickling him with torture* *Uncle Max: Ha ha ha ha ha. *Timon: Laugh Uncle Max, laugh. *Pumbaa: Do you like it? *Uncle Max: Ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha ha. I love it. It's tickling my belly. *Mody: Are these grubs walking and crawling around like a snake? *Dacey: Probably. *Uncle Max: *get tickled until a big grub big his belly* Ahhh! Grubs, grubs! Get those grubs out of here! *Timon: *hit Uncle Max with the stick* Stop it! This isn't a good idea! *Uncle Max: Ow, you hit me. They're trying to escape. *Mody: *catch the green grub and eat it* Yum. *Dacey: *grab the red grub and eat it* Spicy. *Timon: Oh, the blue one is trying to escape. Pumbaa, go catch it. *Pumbaa: I get it, i get it. *jump and catch the blue grub* Gotcha. *eat the blue grub* *Timon: You didn't save a piece for me. *Uncle Max: Get me out of this thing! *Timon: Mody, go un-tie him. *Mody: Alright. *throw a boomerang to cut the vines off of Uncle Max* *Uncle Max: *land on the ground* Gosh, what a big torture. Timon! You will pay for this. *Timon: Whoa, whoa, whoa. Hold it right up. Don't be too mad about this. *Pumbaa: All we can say, we wanted to have a little fun with you. *Mody: We wanted to make you have big laughs and big hugs. *Uncle Max: Big hugs? There is no such thing as big hugs. *Mody: *hug Uncle Max* You're the best person i've ever met. *Uncle Max: Whoa, what are you hugging me for? *Mody: Group hug! (Timon, Pumbaa and Dacey hug Uncle Max with Mody) *Mody: Ahh. *stop hugging with the gang* *Uncle Max: I feel better. *Ma: Hey boys, i have been catching up with you. Where have you been? *Uncle Max: Oh, Timon and the gang were giving me a good laugh on those things. *Pumbaa: Let's go to the jacuzzi. *Ma: Okay, i would love to go on a big pool of bubbles. *Mody: What are you waiting for? Let's go. *Dacey: Time for another fresh of relaxment. *Uncle Max: I feel better. *Ma: Who needed a little break after doing all of the task work in the jungle. *Uncle Max: I guess i do. *Ma: You're a lucky meerkat. (Timon, Pumbaa, Mody, Dacey, Ma and Uncle Max go out to the jacuzzi to relax in the water for the day) THE END Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanfictions by MarioFan65 Category:Tickle Stories